LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA
by esponja
Summary: Advertencia: posiblemente escenas Lemonade / lemon.Ranma tiene un tumor va a morir. por lado Akane esta embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia. **

**Antes que nada el fanfic no es mio, pertenece a mi sobrina. **

**No sean tan duros con mi sobrina. **

**Advertencia: posiblemente escenas Lemonade / lemon el capitulo siguiente.**

**ES LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE PUBLICO ALGO ASI.**

* * *

**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

Era verano, hacia un calor de infierno a pasar de eso era un día normal en la casa Tendo…

La típica escena Akane seguido Ranma.

-RANMAAAAAA!-gritó Akane mientras corría por toda la casa con un tremendo mazo en la mano…

A escasos cm. De ella por delante, corría una joven pelirroja que hizo acto de volverse y le saco la lengua a la chica del mazo.

-mmmhh (sonido de burla…para que no halla equívocos)...Jamás me vas alcanzar torpe.

-¿Qué hacías en casa de Ukyo ayer? –gritó Akane mientras seguía persiguiendo a la pelirroja.

-nada. Dice Ranma-chica.

-dime la verdad. –gritó Akane.

-ya te lo dije nada. Dice Ranma-chica.

-no te creo. – gritó Akane.

-como quieras niña boba. Dice Ranma- chica.

Esto hizo que se enoja más Akane así le dice:-eres bobo y por fin la golpea con su mazo.

Ranma queda inconsciente.

-Akane te llaman por teléfono. Dice Kasumi.

-ya voy. Dice Akane.

Entonces Kasumi le da el teléfono a Akane.

-Hola, ¿Quién es? Dice Akane.

-Hola, Akane. Los resultados están listos. ¿Puedes venir?

-Hola doctor, claro. Dice Akane.

-Hoy en tarde.

-no puedo. Dice Akane.

-mañana.

-tan poco puedo. Dice Akane.

-bueno.

Entonces Ranma despierta y dice:-¿con quien esta hablando esa tonta?

-creo que es…Ryoga. Dice Nabiki.

Entonces Ranma se levanta el suelo y le quita el teléfono a Akane.

-¡deja de molestar!- le gritó Ranma.

Después cuelga el teléfono.

-celoso. Dice Akane.

-yo celoso de Ryoga el cerdito. ¡Ja- ja-ja! Dice Ranma.

-por lo menos el si es amable conmigo. Dice Akane.

-insinúas que yo no soy amable contigo. Dice Ranma.

-sin mencionar lo poco romántico que eres. Dice Akane.

-Que yo no soy romántico. Y el poema que te leí el otro día. Dice Ranma-chica.

-si pero no eres capaz de decir que eres mi novio. Dice Akane.

-…- no contestó.

-lo ves. Eres…un cobarde. Dice Akane.

-¿adonde vas? Dice Ranma-chica.

-voy a salir. Y no me sigas. Dice Akane.

Después se va.

Eso dejo pensando a Ranma.

-tiene razón. Después de todo falta poco para nuestro aniversario. Dice Ranma. Mientras se tiraba agua caliente en la cabeza.

-vas a ver Akane la sorpresa que tengo. Dice Ranma con una sonrisa.

Después va al consultorio del doctor Tofu….

-Hola Ranma, siéntate. Dice doctor.

- gracias. Dice Ranma.

-NO se como decirte eso. Es difícil para mí como doctor y como amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ranma estaba distraído. El doctor aprovecha para mostrarle las radiografías en la cabeza que le había tomado a Ranma días antes.

-ves este punto en parte central de su cerebro. Mientras le mostraba la radiografía. Dice el doctor.

-si. Dice Ranma.

Después lanzo un supirro, y dice: Bueno el punto es un tumor en tu cerebro.

Ranma quedó paralizado.

-el tumor es malino, y esta un punto inalcanzable. Dice el doctor.

-¿Qué? Doctor no juegue.

-no juego Ranma, ¡te quedan 3 o 4 meses de vida! Dice el doctor.

-no.

- Ranma, todos resultados dicen lo mismo.

Poco después, una chica de pelo azul toco la puerta. –doctor, ¿puedo pasa?-la chica de pelo azul quedó impresionada al a Ranma allí.

"¿y tu que haces aquí"?

"lo mismo digo, querida Akane."

"Ranma….

"dilo ya."

El doctor le pidió a Ranma que esperara a fuera. El chico salido con cara de enojado.

-me alegra que hayas venido hoy pequeña. Dijo el doctor.

- ¿Qué paso con mis resultados?

El doctor camino por el consultorio, ex saló con fuerza.

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! Le dijo sin rodeos.-creo que debes hablar con tu familia, esto no se un juego. Le explico sentándose con ella.

-¿Qué? Dijo

-se que esto, te toma por sorpresa.

-no se que voy hacer. Dijo de la nada la chica de pelo azul.

-vamos, eres una chica lista. Concordó el doctor. La noto algo triste no era por menos después la noticia.

-bueno, mejor me voy. ¿Me da mis resultados?-el doctor guardo silenció.

-entiendo. Dijo.

Los resultados de ambos, están sobre su escritorio. El doctor toma por error del resultado de Ranma y se da la chica de pelo azul.

La chica sale corriendo.

Ranma quedó paralizado.

El chico entro hecho una bestia de furia.

-¿Qué le dijo? Le gritó mientras lo sujetaba por la camisa. -¡le dijo que me estoy muriendo!

-no.

-¡VAYASE AL DEMONIO! –Le gritó el chico mientras tomaba sus resultados. –adiós. Después azota la puerta.

DESPUES POCO EN LUGAR DE NERIMA,..

La suave briza mezclaba las hojas de los arboles, haciendo que una que otra cayera del follaje de alguno que otro árbol. Era verano, por lo que ere refrescante, después de un intenso calor a lo largo del día.

Un hombre sentado a lado de un poste de luz mirando el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado-rosado.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Porque dios? Ahora que eras muy feliz. Gozas de mi sufrimiento. ¿Verdad dios? Primero me alejas de mi mamá. Después lo de las aguas mágicas de

JUSENKYO. Ahora esto. Dijo para si mismo.

Millones de pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza.

-¿y ahora?" –el hombre sostenía los resultados entre sus manos. -¡ESTOS NO MIS RESULTADOS! ¡SON DE AKANE! ¡ESTA EMBARAZADA! ¡VOY SER PADRE! Dijo mientras leía.

-¿un hijo? Mi hijo. ¿Dios te burlas de mí? No más. –el hombre sollozaba. –no mas.

El hombre se quedó viendo el atardecer.

Ranma llego a casa alrededor de las 12 de la noche.

Ranma entro por la ventana para despertar a nadie. Después se queda dormido en su cuarto.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Ranma despierta.

Ranma se levanto de la cama y como no pudo volver a dormir.

Ranma subió al tejado para ver las estrellas.

Akane dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto, sin embargo despertó sobresaltada al oír un extraño ruido afuera el tejado.

-pero… ¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto levantandose enfadada. Había tenido un día duro y le apetecía dormir un poco.

Al asomarse a la ventana se encontró con la cara de Ranma del revés.

-¿Dónde estabas? Dice Akane con una sonrisa.

-bueno yo…. Dice Ranma tartamudeando.

-ya no importa. Dice Akane con otra sonrisa.

-¿subes? Dice Ranma con una sonrisa.

Entonces Akane le tendió las dos manos, apoyo la pierna en la ventana y pego un salto. Ranma tiro un poco de sus manos para ayudarla. Sin embargo cuando Akane ya estuvo arriba se quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿te acuerdas? Dice Akane aun sonrojada.

-mmmm. ¿De que? Dice Ranma sonrojado.

-fue una noche como esta, cuando hicimos exactamente lo mismo que hoy. Dice Akane.

-si lastima que Shampoo, nos interrumpió. Dice Ranma.

-si. Dice Akane.

Ranma se quedó mirando a Akane.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? Pregunto Akane.

-lo hermosa que eres bajo las estrellas. Dice Ranma.

Esto hizo que Akane se sonrojara más.

-Ranma, ¿Qué tienes? Dice Akane.

-nada, solo es un mal sueño. Dice Ranma.

-cuéntamelo. Dice Akane.

Entonces Ranma le cuenta su sueño a Akane.

Cuando Ranma termina de contarle su sueño.

Entonces Akane toma su mano y le dice:-Ranma creo hablar con tu padre.

-si claro. Mi papa nunca escucha. Dice Ranma.

-Esto es serio. Si no hablas seguirás teniendo ese sueño. Dice Akane.

-gracias. Dice Ranma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-toma esto. Dice Ranma.

-¿Qué es…? Dice Akane.

-ábrelo. Dice Ranma.

Entonces Akane lo abre y ve un libro idéntico al de su madre. Pero con las páginas en blanco.

-¿te gusta? Pregunto Ranma.

-mucho. Dice Akane entre sollozos.

-pensé ya que tu madre escribió sus recetas en un libro como este, tu tan bien puedes escribir tus recetas en este. Dice Ranma.

-debo irme. ¿Vienes? Dice Akane.

-en un minuto. Dice Ranma.

Entonces Akane se baja del tejado.

Mientras Akane se iba. Ranma le grita:- ¡LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA ES TU!

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	2. si me consideras, tu enemigo, con gusto

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del. cual se basa la historia. **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia. **

**Antes que nada el fanfic no es mio, pertenece a mi sobrina. **

**No sean tan duros con mi sobrina. **

**Advertencia: posiblemente escenas Lemonade / lemon en este capitulo .**

**ES LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE PUBLICO ALGO ASI.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Si, me consideras tu enemigo con gusto me quitare la vida. **

.

Una mujer, hermosa, recostada en la cama lloraba su pena.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Que te pasara?-la mujer sostenía los resultados en las manos.-¿Qué es esto?¡NO SON MIOS!¡SON DE RANMA!¡DIOS MIO! –las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin cesar. ¡MI AMOR TU NO,NO! Dijo mientras leía.

Flashback…

Amanecía un día normal en Nerima, todo parecía estar en completa calma, bueno tanto como se puede estar en esta pequeña ciudad; incluso en la casa Tendo se respiraba una agradable paz.

De pronto un chico corriendo a toda prisa, a escasos cm. Atrás el, 3 chicas gritaban su nombre como locas.

-RANMAAAAAA!-gritaban las 3 chicas atrás el.

-¡déjeme en paz! No entienden que la única que yo amo es…

-ranma, mi amor espera…gritaban las 3.

-No soy su amor.

Entonces una de las chicas lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso.

Shampoo estaba besando a Ranma cuando Akane llegó. Akane quedo paralizada ante lo que estaba pasando, ella no lo podía creer, sintió que su corazón se destrozaba en pedacitos y lo único en lo que logró reaccionar fue en decir:

Akane: Ranma No Baka!

Seguido del golpe de su mazo.

Tarde reacciono Ranma cuando Akane ya se había marchado rumbo a casa o donde fuera, lejos de Ranma, completamente desilusionada.

El trataba inútilmente de safarse de la molesta chinita quien no lo dejaba ni respirar...

Mientras tanto Akane caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de su vecindario sin saber si entraba o no a casa, no quería preguntas de Papa y Tío Genma ni comentarios estúpidos de Nabiki así que decidió dar vueltas sin sentido pensando en lo que había acabado de ocurrir y recordando cada momento que había pasado con él desde que lo conoció esa atracción que ocultamente sintió desde el primer día en que lo vio y esa emoción que inundaba su corazón cada vez que la libraba de un problema, ese corazón, su corazón que ahora estaba destrozado; había pasado por muchas circunstancias parecidas en ocasiones anteriores ver a Ranma entre los brazos de Shampoo pero se le había agotado la paciencia y ya no aguantaba mas esta era la gota que había derramado la copa. Mientras tanto a estas alturas Ranma había logrado quitarse de encima a la fastidiosa amazona y recorría las calles de Nerima tratando sin éxito de encontrar a Akane para ofrecerle una explicación y aunque el sabia que Akane no se las escucharía él se sentía en la obligación de dárselas.

Después de horas de intentos fallidos por encontrarla, Ranma opto por regresar a casa y rogar que Akane se encontrara ya allí, pero sus esperanzas no sirvieron ya que al llegar a casa solo encontró a Kasumi preparando la cena, la busco en su habitación, en el dojo, y en cada rincón de la casa que se le ocurrió hasta que comprendió que su novia aun no regresaba...

Akane solo regreso para la hora de la cena, hora en que ya todos habían regresado. Entro como si nada hubiera pasado, saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que ponían aun mas nervioso a Ranma; todo siguió normal excepto por un pequeño detalle, Akane no le dirigía palabra alguna a Ranma.

Así pasaron los días sin que la familia pudiera descifrar el por qué Akane le había impuesto el castigo de indiferencia a Ranma y Ranma sin poder hacer nada para hacer cambiar de opinión a Akane.

Ranma estaba a punto de enloquecer, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella. Ella mostraba indiferencia acompañada de una mirada de odio.

Desesperado, loco de dolor el chico decide hacer el máximo sacrificio, (en pocas palabras estaba dispuesto hacer Harakiir)

Ranma, le pago a Nabiki para que llevara con engaños a Akane al dojo.

La chica de pelo de azul, estaba distraída leyendo, de la nada dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. Sobresaltada se incorporó, y se encontró con Nabiki recostada en su cama mirando al techo.

Sin inmutarse por el gesto en el rostro de su hermana menor, la mediana continuó.

**-Sí que eres terca y orgullosa, Akane. Mira que no háblale,...-** la miró de reojo y agregó con una sonrisa escalofriante- .**..cuando lo amas tanto.**

**-¡¿Q-Quién lo ama?** - rebatió la menor sonrojándose-** ¡Yo no siento nada por él!, A-ademas... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ENTRAS A MI HABITACIÓN SIN MI PERMISO, NABIKI?.**

La castaña lanzó un suspiro, y se incorporó para observar con mayor detenimiento a su atolondrada hermana.

Se levantó de la cama, se agachó al lado del asiento en el que Akane estaba sentada, y con la mirada entrecerrada se quedó contemplando con detenimiento el rostro de la menor.

-**¿Q-Qué haces?** - preguntó la peliazul, incómoda por el escudriño de su hermana.

-**Nada**- respondió, acercándose otro poco más al rostro de su hermana aumentando de paso en ella el nerviosismo.

Finalmente, sonrió y se apartó de ella para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Akane suspiró aliviada,y molesta habló:

-**¿Qué demonios quieres?.**

**-Era para cerciorarme-** contestó Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros, mientras veía las uñas de su mano derecha.

La menor resopló exasperada.

-**Cerciorarte, ¿de qué?.**

La sonrisa se amplió, y volvió a mirar a su pequeña hermana intrigada.

**-de nada, por cierto te veo en el dojo en una hora-dijo.**

**-¿para que?-pregunto la chica de pelo azul.**

-tu ve, te espero…

Dicho esto, Nabiki se fue.

Hora después…

La chica de pelo de azul llego al dojo.

**-Nabiki... , ¿Dónde estás?... tu, ¿Qué hace aquí?**

-¿ya estas feliz? Dijo Ranma con voz de borracho. El hombre sostenía una botella de tequilla en la mano,-yo no puedo vivir así.

-¿Qué rayos estas hablando? Estas borracho. Dijo Akane.

-AKANE… ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA! Dijo Ranma con voz de borracho.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué? Dijo Akane.

-¡POR QUE TE AMOOO! Gritó Ranma.

Después se puso de rodillas delante de ella, y puso sus manos en el piso y le dijo:- si acaso te ofendí perdón, si en algo te engañe perdón-el hombre saco dos espaldas japonesas.-por ser como yo soy perdón, por todo tu dolor perdón, por ese amor sin fin perdón, perdóname mi vida.-las lágrimas salían de los ojos.-se me desborda el corazón con solo oír tu voz, con solo pensar en ti, con verte pasar no mas. Y aunque el orgullo me aconseja no buscarte mas. Tengo el volar de repetir con ansiedad. Si no comprendí perdón. Perdóname mi vida.

-Ranma. ¿Qué dices? Pregunto Akane.

-perdóname, pero si me considera, tu enemigo con gusto me quitare la vida. Dijo Ranma.-el hombre le ofreció una de las espadas.

Akane quien no salía de su impresión, acerco su mano a la espada. Poco a poco tomo la espada entre sus manos.

Ranma tomo la otra espada entre sus manos y la puso frente a el, apuntando hacia su estomago.

Ranma estaba a punto cometer Harakiir.

Pero Akane soltó la otra espada y dijo: no puedo.

Poco después…

Akane le dio un beso dulce a Ranma.

Poco a poco se trono cada vez apasionado.

Ella se separo de el.

Ranma la miro y dijo: ¿Por qué lo hiciste tonta? Quiero estar contigo siempre no me importa lo pase.

Entonces Ranma le dio otro beso más apasionado. Mientras la besaba empezó a quitarle la blusa y el sostén lentamente.

Cuando por fin, le quito la blusa y el sostén. Después le empezó a besar el cuello, después continuo besándole los hombros.

Mientras ella lloraba de la emoción.

Entonces el la acostó en piso. Después continúo la besándola.

En un minuto los dos estaban totalmente desnudos, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Los dos disfrutaban jugar a los besitos. El siguiente movimiento era lo que da finalización de la relación sexual: la penetración de Ranma dentro de Akane.

Ella lo disfrutaban tanto.

Cuando por fin terminaron. El se acostó a su lado.

Después le susurró cuanto la amaba.

Fue algo especial para los dos.

Fin del Flashback…

Estaba la familia cenando. Entonces Ranma rompió en llanto y alejándose de la familia sentándose la orilla de la casa, y dirigió a dios con muchos ruegos:

"¡dios! ¿Por qué tanto dolor?"

Oye Akane desde el fondo de la cocina, donde se hallaba, e inmediatamente salió como un rayo de la cocina y sentándose a su lado acaricio la mano, y le hablo asi:

"¡amor! ¿Por qué lloras, que pesar tienes? Habla, no me ocultes lo que piensas."

Dando profundos suspiros, contesto Ranma:

"tu ya lo sabes Akane; ¿Verdad? Solo dios puede socórreme a mi; vete no quiero tu lastima y ruega a dios. Que tu padre no se entere de que hemos hecho. Pero no quiero te vayas eres mi mundo. Abraza sus rodillas: quizás quiera favorecerme con un hijo pero abandonarlo después haciéndome morir. Tengo miedo por los tres."

Respondió Akane:

"¡Ay dios mío! Yo misma siento tu dolor. No quiero perderte, tu no estas solo nosotros estamos aquí. Besa su cabeza: Tenia dudas pero ahora lo se quiero tener al bebe. Te amo."

Esa noche Ranma lloro como un niño pequeño en los brazos de Akane.

Fin del capitulo.


	3. lo hare o no hare

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia.

Antes que nada el fanfic no es mio, pertenece a mi sobrina.

No sean tan duros con mi sobrina.

Este medio, pido una disculpa a las personas que fueron afectadas por mi idiotez. Verdad se me hizo fácil copiar y lo peor fue que mi tío(a) fue afectado mi idiotez, hubo un tiempo que me cargué de su cuenta. Así que la mayoría que los fanfics que fueron copiados. "es mi culpa y no meten mi tío (a) "les prometo que trataremos que eso no pase otra vez.

Atte.: la Sabrina de esponja.

INTERIOR, DE UN BAR DE MAL MUERTE-LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE

La imagen de 3 hombres sentados frente al mesero, uno de mas tomados otros dos, uno de ellos mira en el vaso lleno de bebida al cólica mientras que su rostro refleja en el vaso…

El rostro del hombre se reflejaba en el vaso, dejando ver a uno chico con el pelo trazado.

Uno de ellos, se acerca más al chico, y dice:- ¿Qué haz pasado Ranma?

-ya te dije que no Kei-San, una cosa es que participe en carreras ilegales, y otra es que me acueste contigo. –dice el chico.

-tengo medio millón de yenes en bolsillo.-dijo el hombre. Otro hombre voltea y dice:-déjalo en paz, es la ultima vez que mi primo participe en esto.

-¿Qué dices Karsumoto-San? pregunto Ranma.

Karsumoto se levanta y camina hacia el, y toma del brazo. Kasumoto y Ranma salieron del bar.

EXTERIOR, DEL BAR-

Karsumoto se lleva un cigarro en la boca.

-¿Por qué no quieres que trabajé contigo otra vez?-pregunto Ranma.- tu sabes que necesitó dinero.

-si, lo se. Dijo Karsumoto. –prometí a nuestro abuelo y mi tía Nodoka que cuidaría de ti. Lastima que llegue tarde a tu vida, no se tuve contigo para evitar que cayeras en las aguas mágicas en Chica.

-eso no me importa ahora, lo importante es Akane y el bebe. Me preocupan que vaya a pasar con ellos después de mi muerte.

-tu tienes una familia, esposa e hijo. Algo por que luchar. Tienes un futuro, yo no tengo nada. Tu tienes 3 meses de vida, yo semanas de vida.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto el chico.

-me ofrecieron un tratamiento contra mi enfermedad, he cambiado mi nombre por el tuyo. Todo ya esta pagado por un amigo. Se preocupado por tu mujer, también sus gastos pagados por mi. Dijo el hombre mientras se quita cigarro de la boca. –tomo esto, el hombre le da dos boletos de avión. El chico lo mira extraño. -¿Por qué me ayudas, si llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos?

-por que somos familia, y por eso te pido deja esto. Dice el hombre,-termina la escuela, pon un dojo o un taller con tu fuerza. No gastes el dinero que te dejo nuestro abuelo, yo te mandare dinero.

-no necesario. Yo tengo dinero de las 3 últimas carreras que gane. Y esto no funciona no quiero llenamos de esperanza.

-eres un luchador de artes marciales, se que puedes dar una buena pelea. Y no ganas no importa disfruta sus 3 meses de vida y haz todo lo de nuestra lista.

Ranma se acerca Karsumoto y lo abraza.

-te quiero eres el hermano que nunca tuve. –Le dice mientras lo abraza. El hombre lo mira y dice:-lo se, deja tomar de esa forma te quedan 3 meses de vida o que quieres que tu hijo diga "mi padre vivió sus últimos días borracho y llorado como uno bebe" - no crees que se escucha mejor-"mi padre vivió los últimos días feliz disfruto cada momento de su vida y nunca dejo luchar."

-tienes razón –Dijo el chico.

Un momento después, se pararon.

-¿Qué hora es? Pregunto Karsumoto.

Ranma abrió la mano y mientras una gota de ricio caía en ella, dice: -son las 9.

-te enseña bien ese truco. Dijo el hombre. –será mejor, que lleve a casa a mi linda hermana.

Varias horas después a través de la ventanilla del auto de Karsumoto, Ranma vio en la siguiente calle:-un hombre con dos niños, uno de ellos de 3 años el toma la mano del hombre. El otro uno bebe de brazos.

UNO MEMENTO DESPUES- NOCHE.

El auto de Karsumoto se abre paso entre otros.

INTERIOR.-EL AUTO

Ranma se despide de Karsumoto a través del cristal protector. Ranma se baja y en pieza a caminar.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	4. la ultima aventura

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia.

Antes que nada el fanfic no es mio, pertenece a mi sobrina.

No sean tan duros con mi sobrina.

_La ultima aventura._

Ranma entro por la ventana del cuarto de Akane. Y Ranma, sentó en una silla apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, dejo caer sobre las manos la cabeza y se durmió sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Ranma!-dijo de pronto una voz a su oído.

-¿Qué esta ahí?-

Se incorporo, miro hacia la puerta, y no viendo a nadie, volvió a dormirse.

Pero, en el acto, oyó estas palabras:

-¡Ranma!¡Eh, Ranma! Regresa a casa allí esta la paz que buscas.

El chico, despertó de su sopor, se levanto de la silla se froto los ojos. El mismo no sabía si aquellas palabras las había oído en sueños o en realidad.

Al fin apago la lámpara y se acostó.

Al día siguiente, antes de la aurora, se levanto, rezo su acostumbrada, plegaria y rutina mira a Akane mientras dormía, después dirigió la cocina encendió la estufa y puso a cocer una sopa, hirvió una taza de te, se puso frente la mesa y se sentó para comenzar la cotidiana tarea que venia haciendo desde hace 3 semanas.

Mientras trabajaba no podía apartar de su imaginación lo que la víspera le ocurría, y no sabia que pensar.

-estas son cosas que suceden en la vida, pero me preocupa dejarla sola con nuestro bebe-se dijo. Ranma siguió trabajando, y cuando miraba hacia las escaleras, y cuando bajaba una hermosa mujer de pelo azul, se levanto de la silla, se acerco para besarla.

-¿Por qué te levante, cariño apenas son las 5?-le dijo Ranma. Hace un poco de frio y te puedes enfermar; tal vez te convendría una taza de te, y justamente tengo una en la estufa.

Al decir esto, se acercaron la mesa.

Ven, pues a sentarte amor-dijo Ranma-y toma un poco de te.

Lleno dos vasos de hirviente infusión y alargo uno a la chica; después vertió el suyo en el vaso y comenzó a soplar para enfriarlo.

Akane bebió, volvió el vaso boca abajo, coloco encima el azúcar sobrante y dio las gracias; pero se adivinaba que habría bebido con gusto otro vaso.

-toma más-dijo Ranma llenando de nuevo los vasos. Mientras bebía, aun continuaba el chico mirando hacia la sala.

-¿Por qué te levanta a esta hora?-pregunto la chica.

-lo hago por ustedes. Quiero dejar todo listo para los dos. No se si tengo o no razón para hacerlo, pero mi corazón me dice que lo haga. ¿Y si nos dicen que no ya remedio? No lo se. Figúrate, cariño, que hace 3 semanas mama me dijo que mi abuelo loco me dejo una herencia en vida; y, ¡otra alegría en medio toda esta porquería! Has oído hablar de esto. ¿Vedad?

-si, he oído decir algo así a tu mama- respondió Akane-; pero también estoy sorprendida.

-mama y yo fuimos ver eso, pues bien; estaba leyendo como paso esto…y llegue a cuando mi abuelo estuvo en casa de mi tia y yo no Salí a su encuentro. Leía pues, querida Akane, esto, y luego pensé: "¿Cómo es posible no honrar del mejor modo a un hombre viejo que me dio mas cariño y compresión que mi propio padre? Si, por ejemplo, tuviera otra oportunidad me decía yo, me ocurriese algo parecido, es posible que no supiera como honrarle lo bastante; y, sin embargo, no estaba allí. "en eso pesaba ayer cuando me dormí. Y en el momento de dormirme me oí llamar por mi nombre. Me levanto y la voz me parece murmurar "regresa casa allí esta la paz que buscas." Y lo dijo dos veces seguidas. Pues bien, ¿lo creerás? Tengo esa idea metida, y aun cuando yo mismo me burlo de mi credulidad, sigo esperando tu respuesta. ¿Te irías conmigo hora? Quiero disfrutar de ustedes sin interrupciones. Quiero disfrutar de momentos nuestros de verdad.

Akane movió la cabeza sin responder. Apuro su vaso y le dejo sobre la mesa; pero Ranma lo lleno de nuevo.

-toma más-le dijo- y te aproveche. Solo pensaba en disfrutar mi última aventura contigo, nuestra última aventura, algo de verdad nuestro, y de nadie más, y sobre todo, algo que puedas contarle a nuestro hijo. Te elegí a ti entre todas ellas, buenas cocineras, sexis como Ukyo o Shampoo. "por yo te amo, soy tu esclavo. Ya no soy dueño de mi vida-dijo-lo mejor de mi vida eres tu; quiera ser el primero, en servirte. Si quieres que nos quedemos aquí.

Akane había olvidado su te. Era una chica sensible; escuchaba, y las lágrimas corrían a lo largo de sus mejillas.

-vamos, bebe mas-le dijo Ranma.

Pero Akane hizo una señal, dio un beso al chico, aparto el vaso y se levanto.

-te agradezco, Ranma-le dijo-, que hayas tratado de este modo, que me cuentes tus secretos y miedos.

-A tu deposición, una y otra vez. Me alegra que nos llevemos un poco mejor-dijo Ranma.

Partió Akane hacia su cuarto otra vez, el chico acabo de tomar el te que quedaba en su vaso y volvió a sentarse junto la mesa trabajar.

La mujer de pelo azul sube las escaleras y penetra en la habitación.

-ven acá- dijo su hermana mayor- y siéntate junto al escritorio. Caliente y hablemos.

La mujer, sorprendida, le oyó y se volvió hacia ella.

Kasumi movió la cabeza, se acerco al escritorio, tomo la charola, con pan, un tazón lleno de sopa caliente, una taza de te y uno par de frutas, y coloco estos sobre escritorio. Corto el pan, extendió una servilleta y puso un cubierto.

**_-siéntate-le dijo- y come, hermanita. En tu estado no es bueno que no comas. En tanto yo hablare. Lo se todo._**

**_La mujer sorprendida, se sentó enfrente del escritorio y comió. Mientras Kasumi , sentada en su cama._**

**_Kasumi suspiro, y dijo:_**

**_-¿y bien, quieres contarme?_**

**_-si. Ayer intentamos hablar pero no se pudo. Ranma tiene que pasar su tratamiento._**

**_La mujer se acerco y se sentó en la cama._**

**_Kasumi se levanto, y, acercándose a la pared, busco y hallo una vieja maleta._**

**_-¡Toma! Vete con el-le dijo-es malo, pero siempre servirá para tu ropa._**

**_La mujer miro la maleta, miro a su hermana, tomo la maleta y rompió a llorar. Kasumi volvió el rostro no menos movido, fue hacia la cama, y saco de debajo un cofrecito y una cajita; le dio la cajita abrió otro, extrajo algo de el y volvió a sentarse enfrente de la mujer._**

**_Esta dijo:_**

**_-¿Por qué me pides que te deje, y la familia? Que no vez que no puedo._**

**_Kasumi sonrió._**

**_-el te necesita mas, en efecto, el es quien me ha inspiró esa idea-dijo-. No mirare cuando te vayas._**

**_-gracias, todo puede ocurrir-repuso la mujer que se levanto tomo un suéter, se lo puso, se inclino y dio las gracias._**

**_-toma en nombre de Dios-dijo esta desliándole en la mano un fajón de billetes-, toma esto te servirá._**

**_La mujer santiguo: Kasumi hizo lo propio y luego la acompaño hasta la puerta._**

**_Después de haber comido la sopa, Ranma se volvió a poner a su faena. Mientras manejaba la pluma no perdía de vista las escaleras, y cada vez que una sombra se pérfida, levantaba los ojos para examinar al transeúnte._**

**_De pronto vio bajado las escaleras, precisamente a Akane con dos maletas, con una sonrisa ambulante, pues sin duda, había tomado una decisión. ranma, sin perder tiempo ni siquiera en clavar la pluma, la dejo caer al suelo y corrió hacia ella, saliendo con tal prisa que a poco rueda hacia las escaleras; pero los papeles se le caen en el camino. El chico la ha llevado entre sus brazos para hacerla cruzar la calle._**

**_Fin…_**


End file.
